AVGN Polybius - Infosheet
This ARG is no longer active, so this page is basically useless. However, I'm leaving it here since it's a piece of history. Feel free to read this page that will age horribly due to being frozen in time in late October 2017. AVGN "Polybius" ARG, begin.- 19 October 2017 This sheet is for documentation of various codes and such of the Polybius ARG currently underway at the Cinemassacre Plays channel. Do not forget to check the channels, subreddit, and official site for clues, puzzle pieces, etc. Feel free to contribute to help keep track of this mystery as it unfolds. ESSENTIAL WEBSITES. # Cinemassacre Plays # Cinemassacre Main Website (videos also posted here) # Subreddit CODES All are encrypted using the Polybius square, place all intercepted codes here and decode with a Polybius square website. ONE 3534315412244543 2443 442315 2242151144154344 22113215 3421 113131 44243215 3444231542 2211321543 114215 2433211542243442 4434 3534315412244543 TRANSLATION = "Polybius is the greatest game of all time other games are inferior to Polybius." TWO 35311151 TRANSLATION = "PLAV" THREE 35311154 TRANSLATION = "PLAY" OTHER NOTES -The nerd describes the game on day one as a Tempest-style game with green vector graphics, which you are attempting to stop squares from reaching you. He decides not to reveal the location or show the game out of instinct. -The nerd mentions the Polybius square on day two, which reveals all of the mysterious number sequences found on the websites are to be decoded with a Polybius square, which can be done on this website. Just enter the text on the right and click "DECIPHER." -On day three, a small amount of footage of the game can be seen, which it appears to be a Tempest style game with green vector-type graphics, fitting the Nerd' general description of the game on day one. He also intentionally locked himself in the room with a four-letter password. Supernatural events begin to occur, with the game appearing in front of the Nerd as he attempts to reveal the location of the arcade seller, and he begins playing the game once again. -Day four contains some of the most supernatural and important events of the series by far, with a figure appearing in the screen of Asteroids behind the Nerd as he plays the game. Whatever it is is trying to get him to show the game, which he repeatedly insists on not doing. Sobbing, he describes his mind being plagued by undesired knowledge and connections to Greek mythology, such as comparing the game to the ferryman on the river Styx, who a soul would give a coin and be transported across the river to the underworld - similarly to how one would insert a coin into an arcade cabinet and play the game, the game being the underworld. The Nerd then pleads for someone to rescue him, attempting to reveal the arcade seller's location, but the paranormal force at work reverses his eyes into his skull, which causes him to shut the camera off against his will. He is then seen standing at the game, continuing to play, in an almost zombielike fashion. -Day five is the most significant by far, as he discovers the code is "PLAY." The door is open, but the game is in the way. The Nerd then finally shows the game, which is a vector-type game with green and blue shapes in a long tunnel. The gameplay is, as said before, similar to Tempest. Suddenly, the face of the Nerd, possessed, suddenly appears, with the game becoming an indescribable blur of colors and static. It could possibly be that the Nerd died and entered the game, bringing Board James logic into this. Since he has been revealed to be a split personality of Board James, the Nerd may become the game master of Polybius, that is, if he died and entered it. Conclusion All of the parts were compiled as AVGN episode 150 and released on the main Cinemassacre channel. Category:Historical Archive